1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice control system and a method for operating the digital photo frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical digital photo frame (DPF) can be used to store and display digital image files. Usually, an operator must manually switch on or off the DPF, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.